russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Is IBC-13 doing at all?
April 7, 2014 Consider an also-ran in Philippine television, IBC-13 is now a strong number 3 in the ratings game, next to a two giants ABS-CBN and GMA in the same league, based on the survey of Kantar Media/TNS Phlippines. It easy served to be mentioned in the same time. Channel 13's market share is so more big money that it gets a consideration from advertisers and media buyers, and consequently its revenues can be a fraction of those of the two giants. Ask the man on the street what he associates to be going full blast with his new business and mobile TV has a place in the TV landscape as a network identified with quality programming. With the Kapinoy network and he will most likely and rather appropriately sa Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 in these of local productions and even the stars of the entertainment series have been told about their respective shows entertain blocktime producers in the future and will definitely keep the PBA and NBA. "In fairness," as showbiz industry would put it, as well, state-run IBC-13 is the other private sectors, the government-owned sequestered media network in he country of television and radio; and thus, the network with a strong third of a chance of challenging the duopoly over the long term. The acquisition of the network by Viva chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr. and Viva Sports COO Ronnie Natanielsz, appointed with the chairman Jose Avellana, the president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, the executive vice-president (EVP) Lito Ocampo Cruz, IBC sales and marketing manager Tessie Taylor, Channel 13 head Rey Sanchez, the vice-chairman Freddie M. Garcia, IBC News and Current Affairs head Jay Sonza and IBC Entertainment TV had Laurenti Dyogi in 2013 put it in a position to compete; and the first moves of the new management of IBC Board of Directors generated a good deal of excitement and anticipation in these afloat of privatization. Pangilinan stressed to IBCNews.com that Viva Sports is committed to continue its airing and coverage of programs and leagues to which it remains a partner, including the Philippine Basketball Association, and is in fact considering airing the PBA live on The Kapinoy Network that Filipino masses. The Aquino administration plans to privatize two of its TV networks, which apart from IBC-13 also includes RPN-9, to raise more revenues. The Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG) earlier said it will sell the assets and franchise of IBC for P3.7 billion. Getting the PBA and NBA games is an idea that instantly filled IBC-13 schedule with all-Filipino programming practically guaranteed to rate recently and pull in an advertisers. Picking up K-Pop Star Hunt was also astute particularly considering tat all the other local networks had ignored the show before that the K-pop superstars made it the talk of the town. For those the children's educational programming KapinoyLand, a flagship children's program will captivate the kids with a mascots of Mr. Kapinoy. Relaunching Express Balita, Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? and News Team 13 together with Forum ni Randy, Good Take, Kakampi Mo Ang Batas, Snooky and Bitag spoke of a determination to build strong, independent and credible news organization under Media ng Bayan. Airing the swash-buckling Pinoy action movies on Sunday nights Sunday Sinemaks gave the blockbuster to Canoy's box-office of support for the network. Of course, there were hits as well--a youth-oriented light drama series Friends 4Ever with today's hottest teen stars are Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga; the daily noontime variety show APO Tanghali Na! hosted by APO Hiking Society (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovillo); and the Sunday feel-good afternoon habit youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! with James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV and Yassi Pressman with co-hosts and performers of the Kapinoy superstars. Thankfully, they were all the homegrown and powerhouse programs. Once again, to be fair, IBC-13 should at least get points for trying out groundbreaking concepts . Currently, IBC-13 is another set of quality innovative programs: Cooltura, a look glimpse of Filipino culture. Once more, now set of primetime soap operas: Janella in Wonderland, a mermaid tale of a hottest hit fantasy drama series starring a teen darling princess Janella Salvador; Only Me and You, a romantic light drama series starring Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz; Maghihintay Sa'yo, a heart-pounding drama series starring the primetime queen and the jewel of drama Cristine Reyes with a powerhouse cast. Over the weekend primetime hits: the two local version of the US popular game shows Who Wants to be a Millionaire? hosted by Drew Arellano and The Million Second Quiz hosted by Robi Domingo become the winning of million-peso prize; reality show for the national singing contest Born to be a Superstar with the young singing diva Anja Aguilar with a judges like Mark Bautista, Donna Cruz and Ronnie Liang launching the powerhouse grand champions Veejay Aragon, Shanne Velasco, Ronald Humarang and Anne Bernardo in the rising talented superstars; top-rated sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief top-billed by Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap imparts of Filipino family values; drama anthology Love Notes featuring weekly love stories through lucky letter sender; the top-rating gag show T.O.D.A.S. with Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Sam Pinto, Victor Anastacio, Hans Mortel, Sam YG, Yam Concepcion, Elmo Magalona, Katya Santos, Carlos Agassi, Maui Taylor and Jimmy Muna. Still to come, already getting a recent press conference, is a show in which professional Filipino actors and young stars compete for a chance to break into the Superstar Network.